The Ho??la project involves the creation of an Early Phase Clinical Research Center that will be the only such facility in the State of Hawai?i, providing access to clinical research for patients across multiple disciplines, and expanding the research capabilities of the only research university in the State, the University of Hawai?i (UH) at M?noa. The goals of this project are: 1. Build out of approximately 50% of available shell space contiguous with the NCI-designated University of Hawai?i Cancer Center (UHCC) building, to house the Early Phase Clinical Research Center 2. Build out of a portion of the shell space to create an Organoid Generation Facility that will utilize tumor tissue biopsy specimens from patients enrolled on early phase and other trials 3. Provide a Statewide resource for investigators at UHCC, UH M?noa and investigators at other Hawai?i-based institutions, and a resource for patients across the State. Funding under this project will support build-out of 16,757 sf of shell space on the Kaka?ako capus of the University of Hawai?i at M?noa. Ho??la will be the only dedicated EPCRC in the State of Hawai?i. In addition to providing a resource for investigators to conduct these studies, critical information about the effects of new agents on diverse populations will be obtained, as enrollment will be primarily from minority groups. Members of the Hawai?i Cancer Consortium, which includes the major healthcare providers in the State, have committed to ongoing operational support to ensure sustainability. The Ho??la project will also establish the only OGF in the State. This will be developed in collaboration with Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory. By having this capacity located in Hawai?i, there will be an opportunity to incorporate tissue samples from Native Hawaiians, and other ethnic groups, under a robust mechanism that involves individual consent, local generation and storage, local review by the UHCC Native Hawaiian Scientific Advisory Board, and ongoing feedback to the community. This construction will expand research capabilities and capacity for researchers throughout the University of Hawai?i System, as well as other Hawai?i based research institutions. More importantly, the resource will also provide substantial benefit to the people of Hawai?i, including Native Hawaiians, generate knowledge about the efficacy of novel agents in diverse populations, facilitate access to novel trials, and provide a resource for research on tumor-derived organoids from a racially and ethnically diverse population.